


A Sweet Distraction (For An Hour Or Two)

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Before Becky was in 'Doctor Jail' for a while, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post Raw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lana and Charlotte give Becky a little tenderness.Fluff post RAW, after Becky's hurt.





	A Sweet Distraction (For An Hour Or Two)

“Bex...”

“Don’t... don’t touch me.”

Becky flinches away from Charlotte’s touch, hating the look in the other woman’s eyes even as she whispers ‘Not now’ to her, pushing her away until they reach the hotel, noting how quickly Charlotte follows her, Lana not far behind. 

The door clicks shut and suddenly she sinks to the bed, not bothering to undress herself, content to just kick off her shoes and curl into herself, only faintly aware of Charlotte’s breath of ‘Bex’ even as the bed sinks behind her, soft lips brushing her shoulder, Lana’s softly familiar scent steadying her even as she lets the woman tug her shirt loose, shivering as warm arms wrap around her, Charlotte’s lips brushing her head even as she too curls closer. It’s not right, missing everything, but for now, it’s enough.


End file.
